


Dare To Eat A Peach (Podfic)

by Krit



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Goodnight isn't against this new arrangement no matter what anyone may say or think.





	Dare To Eat A Peach (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poemsingreenink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/gifts), [MistMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dare To Eat A Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207807) by [Poemsingreenink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink). 

> This is.... a little rough.  
I've never done anything like this, and I am well aware that it is not perfect.  
Let me know if you like it! (Please be gentle, it's my first time!)  
I love this fic so much, and I love Poems, and I thought this would be the perfect story to test my chops on.  
Please go to the original fic and let her know how awesome it is!  
(Also, blame Mistmarauder, as she's the one who put the idea in my head in the first place!)

Podfic Length **~** 19:59 (Including Intro)

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wyds6e2ysgg25il/Dare_To_Eat_A_Peach_%2528Podfic%2529.mp3/file)

Enjoy!


End file.
